Question: $-6n + 4p + 3q - 1 = -8p + 5q - 8$ Solve for $n$.
Combine constant terms on the right. $-6n + 4p + 3q - {1} = -8p + 5q - {8}$ $-6n + 4p + 3q = -8p + 5q - {7}$ Combine $q$ terms on the right. $-6n + 4p + {3q} = -8p + {5q} - 7$ $-6n + 4p = -8p + {2q} - 7$ Combine $p$ terms on the right. $-6n + {4p} = -{8p} + 2q - 7$ $-6n = -{12p} + 2q - 7$ Isolate $n$ $-{6}n = -12p + 2q - 7$ $n = \dfrac{ -12p + 2q - 7 }{ -{6} }$ Swap the signs so the denominator isn't negative. $n = \dfrac{ {12}p - {2}q + {7} }{ {6} }$